Parfois il suffit d'un mot ou trois pour changer une vie
by Yoru-no-Hime
Summary: NALU,ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas. A l'approche de Noel ,Lucy commence a douter de ses sentiments envers Natsu,et ce n'est pas le bal de noël de Mirajane et une entremetteuse aux cheveux de neige qui va l'aider!(Résumé un peu nul,gomen)ONE-SHOT


Oy Mina-San,me revoilà de retour dans le fandom Fairy Tail avec un One-shot Nalu Noel(oui je sais noël est passé gomen!).Je dis de retour car j'ai eu un moment ou même si je suis toujours aussi fan de Fairy Tail,j'ai eu un moment ou j'ai écris sur d'autres fandom(Once Upon a Time,si vous connaissez pas allez voir c'est génial!)et d'ailleurs ou j'écris toujours!Je remercie au passage ceux qui lisent ma fic "Music,Love,Rivals" mais je vous préviens d'avance (me tuer pas please) la suite n'arriveras pas avant un bout de temps,l'inspiration n'est pas trop au rendez-vous mais vous inquiétez pas j'écrirais la suite mais je pense que j'écrirais plus des one-shot et peut être des drabbles!

Bref,je me tais!Bonne Lecture,j'espère que ça vous plaira et que je n'ai pas trop OOC les persos,ma plus grande peur!-'Et désolé d'avance s'il y'a des fautes d'orthographes!

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartient pas si c'était le cas,les couples Nalu,Gruvia,Gale et Jellal et Erza existèrent depuis bien longtemps!

* * *

Parfois il suffit d'un mot ou trois pour changer une vie.

Il fait froid à Magnolia, les flocons volètent dans le ciel et l'un d'entre eux se pose délicatement sur la chevelure blonde de Lucy. Il est tôt, 7 heures du matin pour être exact, d'habitude notre constellationniste préféré n'arrive a la guilde que vers 9 heures, mais elle n'arrive plus à dormir depuis plusieurs jours, les bras de Morphée l'ont délaissé, la laissant dans une inquiétude permanente. Pourquoi elle est inquiète ? A cause d'un certain mage à la chevelure rose qui pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, évite tous contact avec elle, toutes discussions, il pourrait s'enfuir en courant, ça reviendrait au même cas !

Elle se sent seule, énormément seule et blessé au plus profond de son être, c'est étrange presque déroutant, quand Grey ne lui l'avait plus parlé a cause de l'imagination débordante de Juvia, elle avait été triste évidemment, c'est l'un de ses nakamas mais pas au point de sentir son cœur se fissurer a chaque fois qu'elle le voyait et pourtant c'est ce qu'elle ressent quand Natsu n'est pas la prés d'elle. Pourquoi ? Elle ne sait pas.

_Menteuse, tu sais parfaitement pourquoi c'est juste que tu ne l'assumes pas._

Depuis que Lisanna était de retour, elle a l'impression que peu a peu Natsu s'éloigne d'elle, au début elle s'est dit, convaincu que c'est parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années et qu'ils avaient du temps a rattraper, elle l'a accepté, mais ça fait plus d'un mois que Natsu ne vient pas vers elle, ne lui fait plus peur le matin en passant son bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle est au bar parlant avec Mirajane, ne vient plus lui proposer de mission avec un grand sourire, ou pire alors que pour elle ça a toujours fait partie d'un élément important concernant leur relation, il ne vient plus avec Happy squatter chez elle, bien sur a chaque fois elle les virent mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne lui manque pas, elle ne l'avoueras surement jamais mais ce n'est pas que son appartement a elle mais aussi celui de son cher mage a la chevelure rose.

Elle se rapproche inévitablement des portes gravé du sceau de la guilde, si d'habitude elle est heureuse de les passer, aujourd'hui elle n'en a aucune envie et veut plutôt faire demi tour en courant et se cacher sous sa couette que de tous les affronter, de l'affronter lui…

Lucy soupire, elle sait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourra pas l'éviter a tout jamais surtout le jour de Noel, la fête la plus importante de l'année pour Fairy Tail, elle prit son courage a deux mains et poussa la Porte, a son grand étonnement, rien ne changea comme si sa présence est invisible.

-Salut, Mira ! Lança Lucy à la serveuse aux cheveux blancs qui discutait avec un Freed, rouge comme une tomate.

-Salut Lucy ! Tiens ton chocolat chaud ! Répondit la serveuse avec un grand sourire en la servant.

Lucy commença à le boire, tous en se calmant intérieurement, elle avait eu peur que Mirajane qui est pourtant très perspicace ne devine qu'elle ne se sent pas très bien.

-Au fait Lucy, tu ne pas vu Natsu ? Lança Mirajane le plus naturellement du monde mais on pourrait presque voir des cornes de démon sur sa tête, le Satan en personne !

Lucy faillit s'étouffer avec son chocolat chaude, elle suspectait Mirajane d'avoir choisi le mauvais moment pour lui poser la question !

-Euh…non pourquoi tu me demande ça Mira ? Répondit gêné la jolie blonde.

-Bah, d'habitude vous êtes toujours collé ensemble, impossible de vous détacher l'un de l'autre !

-C'est même pas vrai ! Lança Lucy, toute rouge en se levant brusquement du bar.

- Calme-toi ! Rassis toi ! C'est juste une question comme une autre !

-Ah…désolé

-Sinon tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'est rouge comme une tomate ? Je sais t'a enfin remarqué que Natsu et toi étaient des âmes sœurs et t'ose pas aller lui parler mais t'inquiète pas Mira est la ! Ahlala, bientôt il y'aura plein de bébé qui m'appelleront tous Tata Mira, Kyaahhh, ce sera trop bien…

Lucy n'eut le temps de rien dire vu que Mirajane s'évanouit rattrapé de justesse par Laxus tué du regard par Freed ! Et notre chère constellationniste profita de ce moment de panique pour s'enfuir en courant sous le regard d'un certain mage aux cheveux roses.

Quelque temps plus tard

-Une vraie démone cette Mirajane ! Pensa Lucy alors qu'elle se promène dans les jardins de Magnolia, elle adore cet endroit car il reste par tous les temps magnifique surtout sous la neige, c'est féerique et puis il faut avouer que une autre raison c'est que Natsu ne viens jamais ici !

-C'est vrai au fond pourquoi je rougissais, Natsu n'est qu'un ami, un bonne ami, mon meilleur ami, mon nakama, c'est tout, il y'a rien d'autre !

_Arrête de te justifier toi-même, tu sais parfaitement que tu pense le contraire et qu'il n'est pas qu'un ami pour toi._

-Ah ! Stupide conscience arrête de m'embrouillé ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Natsu !

-Lucy? Demanda une voix chaude que Lucy aurait préféré ne jamais réentendre.

Eh mince !

-Natsu! Ça va?

Faite qu'il n'a pas entendu ! Attends pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'il croie que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, moi?

-Oui ! Mais toi qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Levy et Mirajane arrête pas de te chercher ! D'ailleurs pourquoi tu t'es enfuie tout a l'heure, t'est encore plus bizarre que d'habitude !

- JE NE SUIS PAS BIZARRE BAKA ! Dit Lucy en s'en allant.

-LUCY ! Attends-moi ! Je veux te demander quelque chose !

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ! Demanda, Lucy folle de rage.

-Et calme toi, je t'ai rien fait ! Puisque c'est comme ça je te laisse !

-Très bien fais ce que tu veux, je m'enfiche !

_Ah bah Bravo ! Je te félicite, je comprends pourquoi Aquarius dit tout le temps que tu n'auras jamais de petit ami, tu les fais tous fuir !_

- Oh tais-toi ! Tu veux ! Maintenant tout le monde va me prendre pour une folle !

_Je te rassure c'est déjà le cas, la preuve cette maman vient de s'enfuir avec son enfant dans les bras !_

-J'en ai marre ! Hurla Lucy et une chose est sur c'est que l'on a entendu jusqu'à Fairy Tail !

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard ! Aye !

Lucy se regarda dans le miroir pour la 100 eme fois, pas pour s'admirer, non juste réfléchir, parfois voir son reflet nous permet de réfléchir, sur ce que on a fait, sur ce que on veut faire et dans le cas de Lucy, elle est tourmentée a cause du cas Natsu.

-Je dois arrêter de mentir, j'aime Natsu Dragnir. Ahh ! Mais c'est tellement dur et je parie qu'il ne m'aime pas après tout il a Lisanna, et ca y'est je deviens Jalouse ! Pensa Lucy en tuant un pauvre coussin qui passait pas la !

_Et bas enfin, t'as juste mis plus d'un an à le remarquer ! T'est longue à la détente !_

-Oh tais toi tu veux ! A cause de toi et tes insinuations, je vais être en retard et Mira va me tuer alors qu'elle avait dit 18 heure précis pour nous donner nos costumes de Noel !

Lucy partit en courant vers la guilde, une minute de silence pour cette mage qui risque de mourir à cause d'une Mirajane en mode Satan Soul !

-Wouah…Murmura Lucy en découvrant la guilde décoré pour l'occasion

La guilde est magnifique, les tables avaient étés déplaces de sorte a faire au plein milieu de la guilde une piste de danse, rien n'avait été oubliée, le sapin orné de violet et rouge, couleurs décidé cette année, les guirlandes un peu partout jusqu'au toit de la guilde !

-Salut Lucy ! Alors tu admire notre travail ! J'ai espéré que tu nous aiderais mais tu es partie brusquement selon Levy (rappelons qu'elle s'est évanouie) et puis je n'ai pas osé aller te chercher vu que Natsu t'a suivie après ton départ !

-Attends une minute, t'a demandé a Natsu de me suivre !?

-Mais non, ne te méprends pas, c'est vrai que je voulais lui demander mais je n'ai peu eu le temps il est partie de son plein gré sous prétexte que on aurait besoin d'aide pour installer tout, mais mon petit doigt me dit que ce n'est pas pour ca qu'il est partit ! Dit Mira avec un sourire d'innocente démone.

-C'est vrai, il voulait me demander quelque chose mais…

-Mais ?

-Je me suis énervé et on s'est disputée, il ne voudra surement plus me parler avant un bout de temps.

-Arrête de dire, il y'a plus d'une dispute entre vous et pourtant il t'a toujours reparlé !

-Tu a surement raison…

-Allait je vais te changer les idées, je vais te montrer ton costume de Noel, tu verras il est kawai !

Mirajane la conduit de force jusqu'à l'escalier menant a la cave transformé en immense dressing et vestiaire ! La démone de Fairy Tail, fouilla quelque instant dans les armoires avant de sortir une robe à dos nu rouge avec des motifs de fleurs discrets, l'inimitable bonnet de père noël, une paire de haut talon noire et …

-Une écharpe blanche comme Natsu !?

-Oui ! En fait j'ai imaginé que notre dragon slayer de feu t'inviterait a la soirée donc je voulais que vous soyez coordonné alors j'ai crée un modèle a partir de celle de Natsu !

-C'est gentil, Mira, elle est magnifique mais je ne peux pas la porter !

-Y'a pas de mais, tu va te changer point final !

Apres la séance maquillage, coiffure et la phase « Je peux pas y 'aller ! Il va me tuer » de Lucy, cette dernière sortit finalement avec son costume de noël sous le regard médusé de certains mages, celui bienveillant de Marakov et de ses amis et les autres…bah, la plupart se sont évanouis !

Lucy se dirigea vers la table ou se trouve Erza toujours aussi belle, Wendy mignonne comme un cœur qui parle avec un Roméo très beau dans son costume mais rouge comme une tomate à cause de mini mage ! Un Grey qui aurait été classe dans son costume si seulement il ne l'avait pas enlevé au bout d'une minute d'ailleurs on peut remarquer une Juvia sur le sol avec des yeux en forme de cœur! Il y'avait aussi Levy qui parle avec un Gajeel légèrement rouge, au moins la mage des mots ne doutera plus de l'effet qu'elle a sur lui !

Et enfin, Natsu, son Natsu, pour la première fois, elle le voit en costume et elle ment si elle dit qu'elle ne le trouve pas beau, magnifique et extrêmement séduisant !

_Lucy, fais attention tu rougis !_

Elle a de quoi être rouge comme une tomate notre jolie mage blonde ! Elle s'assit a coté de lui, espérant un signe mais aucun, il joue à l'indifférence et regarde une table au loin.

-La table de Lisanna…Pensa Lucy, le cœur serré.

-Lucy, tu es magnifique ! Dit Levy vite suivie par Wendy et Erza

-Merci…

Elle aurait tant voulu que ces mots soit prononcés par Natsu mais il ne le regarde pas, elle se sent invisible et elle a mal tellement mal depuis qu'elle sait que la flèche de cupidon a traversé son âme et a marque le nom de Natsu sur son cœur.

-Nat…Tenta Lucy

-Natsu ! Tu viens on va danser ! Demanda joyeusement Lisanna en prenant le bras de Natsu.

Evidemment Lisanna ! Fais quelque chose, bouge toi Lucy sinon tu va vraiment le perdre pour de bon !

- Lucy ? Demanda Grey

-Oui…

-Ça lui passera tu sais !

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sur ?

-Car malgré que l'ont se bat tout le temps, il reste mon meilleur ami, je ne le dirais qu'une fois hein ! Dit Grey avant d'aller inviter à danser une Juvia a moitié évanouie !

Lucy regarde avec envie les différents « couples » sur la piste de danse, il y'a Mirajane et Laxus qui jouent au jeu du « Tu craqueras avant moi ! »,Gajeel qui a invité Levy a danser pour éviter que les deux autres membres de Shadow Gear énervent sa crevette d'ailleurs Jett et Droy sont allongés sur le sol de la guilde a verser toutes les larmes de leur corps ce qui est étrange car il auraient du mourir depuis longtemps vu le nombre de râteaux qu'ils se sont pris !Sur la piste il y'a aussi Wendy et Roméo et plus loin Jellal, arriver depuis peu, avec une Erza rouge comme ses cheveux! Pour Juvia et Grey, Juvia s'était réveillée mais quand elle a vu Grey en torse nu, elle s'est encore évanouie !

Et enfin Lisanna et Natsu, Lisanna fait tous pour que Natsu danse mais c'est mission impossible, la robe rouge de Lucy peut en approuver ! Sauf qu'au bal du comte Balsamico, Natsu n'était pas aussi rouge à croire qu'il est gêné de danser avec Lisanna !

_Aller lève toi et va récupérer **ton **Natsu !_

Pour une fois, Lucy est d'accord avec sa conscience puisqu'elle se dirige sous les regards surpris des ses amis vers Natsu mais la vérité lui revient vite au visage, elle ne sait pas quoi dire

-Euh…Nat…Tenta timidement Lucy.

Le dragon slayer de feu, la regarda avec une telle intensité, qu'elle est sur d'etre aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza pourtant alors que d'habitude elle arrive a définir les émotions de Natsu, la elle n'y arrive pas, elle voit juste son regard noir. Lucy voit bien que Natsu réfléchit à ce qu'il peut lui dire mais il n'eut pas le temps, coupé par Lisanna qui vient de remarquer la blonde.

-Tiens salut Lucy, ça va ?

-Euh…oui.

-Bon, bah moi je vous laisse .Salut Lucy. Dit Natsu avant de s'éloigner vers Grey surement pour enclencher une nouvelle bagarre !

Lucy soupire pour au moins la 1000 eme fois depuis que Natsu lui fait la tête et qu'elle a remarque ses sentiments pour lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça lui passera ! Et après tu pourras lui avouer tes sentiments !

-Si tu le dis…Attends comme tu sais que je suis amoureuse de lui !?Paniqua Lucy, rouge pivoine.

Lisanna soupira blasé que aucun des deux ne comprennent qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, si Natsu est lent d'esprit, Lucy l'est aussi quand ca la concernait !

- Très franchement j'ai bien vu comment tu le regarde et puis si tu ne ressens rien pour lui pourquoi ta couleur de visage se rapproche de la couleur des cheveux d'Erza !

Lucy est étonné, elle ne pensait pas que Lisanna est aussi perspicace, elle est bien la petite sœur de Mirajane, capable elle aussi de voir les liens amoureux entre eux personnes ! Une future entremetteuse de talent !

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

-Car tu es amoureuse de Natsu, toi aussi ?

-Plus maintenant ! C'est vrai je l'étais avant mais maintenant je me demande comment j'ai pu l'etre, tu vois Lucy, j'adore Natsu comme un petit frère pas un amoureux, et puis je vais t'avouer un secret…je suis avec quelqu'un ! Lisanna murmura à la fin de la phrase en jetant des regards autour d'elle comme pour que personne n'entende !

-Je comprends, mais attend de qui t'est amoureuse alors ?

-Et bien, tu a du voir que je m'inquiété que quelqu'un entende, en fait pour tout dire c'est un peu comme Roméo et Juliette sans la fin tragique, personne ne doit le savoir car la guilde a qu'il appartient est…comment dire en mauvaise posture de Fairy Tail !

-Tu parle de Sabertooth, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, a toi de devine de qui je parle !

- Je t'avoue que je ne vois pas de qui tu parle, comme tu n'as pas participé au tournoi, je ne vois pas comment tu as pu rencontrer un mage de Sabertooth !

Lisanna fronça les sourcils, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas participé qu'elle s'est tourné les pouces ! Elle oublie vite son mécontentement après tout Lucy ne pouvait pas le savoir !

-Je vais te donner un seul et unique indice et je te répondrais par oui ou par non ! L'homme que j'aime a aussi un exceed comme ton cher Natsu !

Lucy, réfléchit, il n'y que deux exceeds a Sabertooth : Frosch et Lector qui appartiennent respectivement a Rogue et Sting, elle voit mal Rogue sortir avec Lisanna, trop différent, le nord et le sud, la lune et le soleil !Et puis Yukino craquait pour le dragon slayer de l'ombre et Lucy est sur que Rogue n'est pas insensible a son charme !Mais alors, il ne restait que…

-Oh non, ne me dit pas que tu aime ST….

Lucy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Lisanna la tira de force vers les jardins de Fairy Tail décorée pour l'occasion par des guirlandes, de toute couleurs rendant ce lieu encore plu beau qu'il ne l'était d'habitude.

-Non mais ça ne vas pas, t'a failli le crier !

-Désolé, mais avoue que c'est étonnant ! Sting Eucliffe, tu craque pour Sting Eucliffe !

-Et alors ? Tu aime bien Natsu Dragnir toi !

_Touché._

-En parlant de Natsu, tu dois aller le voir, sinon ce sera trop tard, il n'a pas arrêt de me parler de quitter la ville car sans toi ça ne vaut pas la peine !

-Oh non ! Mais je ne sais pas ou il est ! Et c'est peut être tard !

- Calme-toi ! Réfléchis quel est l'endroit que Natsu préféré au monde ?

-Ma chambre ! Merci Lisanna !

Lucy commença à courir, sous le regard attendri de sa nouvelle amie et celui bienveillant de Marakov qui était la depuis le début, d'ailleurs…

-Master, je sais que vous êtes la ! Dit Lisanna en commença à courir derrière un maître de la guilde plus heureux que jamais de voir deux de ses enfants s'avouer leur sentiments même s'il allait avoir une longue discussion avec Sting Eucliffe !

* * *

Lucy courra a en perdre l'haleine, comme si c'était pour sauver sa vie ce qui est un peu le cas même si c'est sa vie sentimentale car elle le sait maintenant elle en mourrait si Natsu partait, ce ne serait plus la même chose, sans son sourire, sa voix quand il lui présenté une nouvelle mission, son rire lorsqu'il se moquait gentiment d'elle, ses cheveux roses devenue un repère pour Lucy, ses yeux onyx dont elle adorait contemplé les lueurs joyeuses, sérieuses, espiègles ou encore tristes quand il évoquait Igneel.

La jolie constellationniste, se rapprocha inévitablement de la porte de son appartement, elle l'ouvrit à la vitesse de l'éclair, connaissant les clés par cœur et les reconnaissant rien que au toucher, Lucy courra dans l'escalier qui menait a sa chambre, devant la porte elle eut un doute, encore une fois elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle lui dirait quand elle serait en face de lui, puis adieu ses doutes, elle doit lui parler, il le faut !

Lucy ouvrit la porte en trombe mais a son grand étonnement, il n'y a personne même pas le bruit de la respiration de Natsu qu'elle espère endormi sur son lit comme d'habitude, trop calme, trop tard.

Lucy veut fondre en larmes, c'est de sa faute, elle aurait du lui parler, mais elle n'en a pas eu le temps pourquoi c'est que quand on perd une personne, qu'on se rend compte a quel point on l'aime ?

Lucy s'en alla, la pièce lui rappelle trop celui qu'elle aime et qu'elle a perdu, elle a besoin d'air, de calme et de solitude pour enfin versé des larmes tenues trop longtemps, elle se dirige machinalement vers le parc ou elle s'est disputée avec Natsu, quand il n'y a enfin plus personne, elle court et pleure sous le regard onyx triste d'un certain dragon slayer.

Lucy regarda la mer défiler devant elle, ça fait quelque minute qu'elle est assis sur un banc sur une falaise donnant une vue imprenable sur l'océan, elle avait toujours aimé l'eau, pour elle le feu était impossible a maîtriser, ironique quand on sait qu'elle aime un mage de feu.

-Lucy…Murmura une voix chaude que Lucy ne croyait plus jamais entendre.

-Natsu ! Cria la blonde en se retournant, a deux doigts de le prendre dans ses bras.

Puis il eut le silence, les deux mages ne se regardé pas trop gêné pour que leur regards se croisent.

-Je suis désolé ! Crièrent Lucy et Natsu en cœur.

Puis leurs regards se croisèrent enfin et le rire les prirent de fou rires incontrôlable !

Natsu s'approcha de plus en prés Lucy, d'habitude cette dernière, se serait enfuie en disant une excuse débile ou elle lui aurait foutu un coup de poing ou un Lucy Kick mais elle n'en a pas envie, elle veut juste lui avouer ce qu'elle ressent, elle veut juste son happy ending !

-Lucy…Murmura Natsu.

Ils sont si proches, leurs cœurs collés, leurs lèvres qui peuvent se toucher, Lucy peut entendre la respiration de Natsu et les battements de son cœur, elle est sure et certaine que Natsu peut entendre le sien qui bat a 100 cent a l'heure, mais elle s'enfiche qu'elle soit rouge comme une tomate ou qu'elle est le cœur qui bat tellement fort qu'il pourrait sortir de son corps, elle veut juste l'embrassé, passer sa main dans ses cheveux roses et le serrer dans ses bras pour être sur qu'il ne soit pas un mirage.

Natsu rapprocha sa tête de son visage et comme un réflexe, elle ferma les yeux attendant, mais elle ne comprit pas, elle sentit juste les mains du dragon slayer passer derrière son cou, elle cru qu'il veut qu'elle se rapproche de lui mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

-Natsu mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Hurla Lucy en voyant Natsu exhiber fièrement l'écharpe blanche que Mirajane lui avait fait.

-T'a pas besoin de ça ! Dit Natsu en jouant avec l'écharpe de la blonde.

- Rends-moi ca ! Mirajane l'a fait spécialement pour moi !

-Je te dis que t'en a pas besoin !

Lucy voulu rappliquer mais elle n'eut pas le temps, elle sentit juste ses bras se refermé sur elle, l'odeur du dragon slayer, elle peut le sentir, un mélange d'épices et de quelque chose de plus doux dont elle n'arrive pas à identifier le nom, elle comprit pourquoi quand Natsu se recula admirant son œuvre : SaLucy et l'écharpe que Igneel lui avait offert autour de son cou.

Natsu heureux d'avoir fait son travail, brûla la fausse écharpe sous les yeux étonnés de Lucy.

- Pourquoi t'a fait ca ? Pourquoi tu m'as donné ton bien le plus précieux? Murmura Lucy.

-Luce, je vais te raconter une histoire…

FLASH BACK

_-Dis, Igneel ? C'est quoi être amoureux ?_

_-C'est une question intéressante, Natsu mais pourquoi tu me la pose ?_

_-Bah, en fait en ville tout le monde parle d'amoureux ! Alors je veux savoir ce que c'est ! Demanda un Natsu tout timide et légèrement rouge aux joues._

_-Je n'ai jamais ressentie, ce sentiment._

_-Hein, alors ça veut dire que tu ne m'aime pas ? Commença à pleurer Natsu._

_-Arrête de pleurer, futur dragon slayer ! Je vais t'explique, il y'a plusieurs type d'amours, l'amitié qui est une forme d'amour, l'amour d'un parent envers son enfant et enfin l'amour tout court, celui qui te rend amoureux, je n'ai jamais ressentie ce type d'amour la mais on m'a expliquer il y'a bien longtemps que on sait qu'on est amoureux quand on sent son cœur battre fort quand on est a coté d'elle, que parfois on rougit a cause d'elle, que sa présence nous fait du bien, que on veut protéger cette personne au péril de notre vie, que ont est jaloux quand quelque d'autre l'approche, que ont est heureux quand elle l'est ,si tu ressens tous ces petites choses c'est que tu est amoureux de cette personne, alors tu ne peux plus souhaite qu'une chose, qu'elle ressente la même chose que toi !J'espère que ça t'arrivera un jour, que tu trouve ton bien le plus précieux._

_- Papa, je n'y comprends rien ! Tu m'aime ou pas alors ?_

_- Ahlala, que vais-je faire de toi !_

_-Mais Papa, répond a ma question !_

_-Natsu, écoute moi bien, oui je t'aime, de tout mon cœur, tu es mon fils._

_-Je le savais déjà, je voulais juste te l'entre dire !_

_-Petit garnement ! Pour la peine tu dois me faire une promesse ! N'oublie jamais ce que je t'est dit sur l'amour même si je pars un jour, n'oublie jamais !_

_-J'oublierais pas, promis ! De toute façon, je ne te perdrais jamais !_

_-Très bien, il est temps de dormir, petit canaille !_

_-Oui, Papa !_

_Natsu s'installa contre le ventre du dragon protégé par les ailes de ce dernier, il ne tarda pas a s'endormir, après tout ce n'est qu'un enfant._

_-Papa, je t'aime…Murmura t-il dans son sommeil_

_Si quelqu'un avait été la pour admire la scène, il aurait vu Igneel plus heureux que jamais, son fils près de lui._

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

-J'ai compris bien plus tard, que Igneel m'a avoué qu'un jour ou l'autre il partirait…Murmura Natsu.

-Natsu. Je comprends ta tristesse mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'écharpe !

-T'a vraiment rien compris ? Lisanna n'a pas tort en disant que t'est longue d'esprit parfois et que t'est bizarre ! Soupira Natsu.

Lucy aurait bien voulu répliquer, mais elle n'eut pas le temps, les lèvres de Natsu sur les sienne, l'en empêché, si au début le baiser était chaste, dès que Lucy y répondit, il devient plus sauvage mais tout au temps amoureux, la blonde s'accrocha désespérément au cou de Natsu pour l'approcher d'elle, une de ses mains joue avec l'une des ses mèches roses, Natsu lui l'avait attrapé a la taille pour l'approcher de lui et montrer a tous qu'elle lui appartient même s'il n'y a personne un soir de réveillon dans ce parc et c'était mieux ainsi.

Natsu et Lucy, aurait voulu s'embrasser un laps de temps illimité mais le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils durent se séparer, leurs souffle courts, le front l'un contre l'autre. Lucy cherche des réponses dans les yeux de Natsu mais elle ne voit rien, elle se sent juste happé dans ce regard dans laquelle elle a envie de se perdre.

-Lucy ?

-Hm ?

-Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai, enfin, tu vois quoi !

-Non et j'aimerais bien le savoir.

-Luce, tu es…la personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux, alors j'ai voulu t'offrir mon bien le plus précieux car je sais que tu le protégeras. C'est pour ça que j'ai brûlé l'autre, t'en a besoin qu'une seul et c'est la mienne, je voulais te l'offrir depuis longtemps mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment alors voila, Joyeux Noel Lucy !

- …

-Luce ?

-…

-LUCY ?

-Tu…

Lucy leva la tête qui juste est la était baissé, Natsu pu voir des larmes couler sur le visage de porcelaine de celle qu'il aime.

-J'ai compris, Lucy. Je me suis fait rejeter hein ? Je suppose que tu préfère l'homme de glace, non l'esprit dragueur, oh non ne me dit pas que tu craque pour Elfman !

Lucy cessa de pleurer et le regarda, quel idiot elle a autant envie de le frapper que de l'embrasser !

-C'est bien, t'a cessé de pleurer, je préfère quand tu souris, t'est encore plus belle.

Natsu se retourna pour partir, s'il reste trop longtemps auprès d'elle, il sait qu'il va craquer, il n'avait plus pleuré depuis Igneel mais voir celle qu'il l'aime ne pas répondre a ses sentiments était trop douloureux.

-Natsu ! Hurla Lucy en s'accrochant à lui comme a une bouée de sauvetage.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! BAKA !

Natsu n'en peut plus, en plus de briser le cœur, elle le traiter d'imbécile. Il ne veut pas se retourner, se serait trop dur d'affronter les yeux bleus de la belle.

-Natsu ! Regarde-moi ! Hurla Lucy en forçant Natsu à se retourner.

Lucy s'approcha de lui et prit délicatement dans ses doigts, le visage de son mage de feu, Natsu choqué, ne dit rien, il regarde avec intensité les yeux bleu de la blonde dans lesquelles il veut se noyer et ne plus remonté a la surface.

-Natsu ! Tu peux attendre la réponse des gens avant de partir !

-Pas la peine, je connais la réponse !

-Ah oui ? Alors est ce que tu sais que je suis folle de toi depuis surement le jour ou tu m'as sauvé la vie à Harujion, que le seul avec qui j'ai envie d'etre c'est toi, que j'ai failli mourir de soulagement de nombreuses fois ou j'ai cru te perdre, que j'étais jalouse a en crever de Lisanna et que je n'avais même pas vu qu'elle craquait sur Sting !Je t'aime Natsu Dragnir avec tous tes défauts mais encore plus tes qualités, tu es loyale, tu m'a toujours soutenu, tu m'a redonné espoir dans les moments ou je broyais du noir même si tu es un ventre sur patte, un destructeur de maison et un squatteur, je t'aime de tout mon cœur alors ca est ce que tu le savais ?

Apres cette déclaration enflammée de sa belle, Natsu était choqué, elle lui avait dit tant de belles choses en même temps mais surtout elle l'aime lui et lui seul !

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Bah oui, baka je viens te le dire !

-T'étais jalouse de Lisanna ? Demanda Natsu en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et oui, faut dire c'est un peu de ta faute, t'arrêtais pas de rougir près d'elle et tu t'éloignais de moi !

- Luce, t'est vraiment bizarre !

- JE NE SUIS PAS BIZARRE !

-Ah bon ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'étais tous le temps gène près d'elle et que je passais du temps avec elle car on parlait de toi et toi seule, c'était notre sujet de conversation, c'est Lisanna qui m'a aidé à comprendre mes sentiments et elle ma même aidé pour la déclaration, sans elle je n'aurais jamais compris que je t'aimais et en plus je ne te l'aurai jamais dit ! Et si je l'éloignais de toi c'est que je réfléchissais à ce que je pouvais t'offrir pour noël, je n'ai malheureusement rien trouvé mais quand je t'ai vu avec la fausse écharpe, je me suis alors rappelé les paroles d'Igneel sur l'amour et mon bien précieux !

-Oh mince ! Je suis une idiote !

-Ce n'est pas vrai tu es ma Lucy ! Dit Natsu en la prenant dans ses bras alors qu'elle était devant lui

-Euh, Natsu…

-Oui ?

-Gomen ! Je n'ai pas de cadeaux pour toi ! J'éte tellement jalouse et désespérer que j'ai cru que même si je t'en achetais un, tu le refuserais !

-Lucy, ce n'est pas grave !

-Mais si c'est grave, j'ai oublié le noël de mon nakama, de mon meilleur ami et surtout…de celui que j'aime ! Dit Lucy en se retournant vers son visage toujours collé a son torse.

-Je te dis que ce n'est pas grave car le meilleur cadeau que j'ai pu avoir, c'est la chance que tu partage mes sentiments !

-Natsu…

Le dragon slayer de feu prit le visage de sa Lucy dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement, ce baiser est différent du premier mais il est tellement mieux.

-Au fait, j'ai le droit de dormir dans ton lit, ce soir ? Demanda Natsu avec un regard de pervers.

Lucy rigola et encore plus quand Natsu la prit dans ses bras façon mariée pour courir jusqu'à chez elle, _chez eux_, pas besoin de réponse vu qu'elle savait que de toute façon, il viendrait qu'elle le veuille ou non !

* * *

-Que c'est mignon ! Hurlèrent en cœur toutes les filles de Fairy Tail devant la lacrima vision de la guilde.

Enfin, tous le monde est heureux, c'est des grands mots, par exemple Grey veut aller tuer « l'allumette » car il l'a dépassé dans la course aux petites amies, il ne l'avouera jamais mais il est heureux pour son meilleur ami ! En tous cas c'est peut être le signe d'une futur déclaration et d'un futur couple !Tiens toi prête Juvia!

Vous vous demandez surement d'ailleurs comment toute la guilde a pu voir les déclarations de nos deux tourtereaux en live ? Disons que c'est grâce a une mini lacrima vision posé bien en évidence au pied d'un arbre du parc et a une mage aux cheveux de neige, qui avait manipulé ces deux idiots pour leur faire rendre compte de leurs sentiments et qu'ils se retrouvent au même endroit pour leurs déclarations !Une chose est sur cette mage est heureuse pour son meilleur amie et sa nouvelle amie.

C'est sur le noël de cette année, sera marqué dans les esprits comme le jour ou deux idiots fait l'un pour l'autre se sont enfin trouvés.

F-I-N

* * *

Re-salut!J'espère que ça vous a plu,il est très long(je trouve) pour tous vous dire jusque la sur tous les fandoms confondus c'est le plus long OS que j'ai écrit o-O !

N'hésitez pas a mettre une review,j'accepte tous tant qu'elle sont constructives!:D

Bon Début d'année 2014 a tous! ;)


End file.
